The White House
by strawberry-sunset194
Summary: The baker family are going on another adventure...to the whitehouse! I'm not good at summaries please read!
1. Chapter 1

Hey, sorry if there are any mistakes, I heard they were making a third where they went to the white house so I just wrote this :). I don't own cheaper by the dozen. Please read and review!

Kate POV-

"Sarah I got a call from your school, again,"

Sarah smiled as if remembering what evil thing she had done, "Your on washing up duty for a month!"

"A month! But Mum that's not fair-"

"Henry, your music teacher called. She says you have to practice before performing next time-"

Suddenly there were two high-pitched screams from the back of the car as I stopped at the lights, I turned to look who was causing the noise.

Jessica and Kim were staring at a piece of paper mouths open and faces happier than I'd ever seen them, Jake was sitting right in front of them nursing his ear.

"What? What is so exciting?" He said irritated. When they didn't move he became impatient and took the sheet.

"Static? Oh, Scholastics?" he said trying and failing to pronounce it right, he handed the sheet to Mark who read it quickly.

"What's it mean already?" Sarah complained impatiently still annoyed about the dishes.

"Err, they made it into finals, for Scholastics Decathlon,"

Jake was thoroughly annoyed now, "All of that, for that," he said staring at the sheet of paper like it was the most unimportant thing he could've imagined.

Jessica and Kim seemed capable of talking, "We get to go to DC! It's the Grand Finals! And if we win we'll get to meet the president!"

There was a loud beeping from behind and I turned around the lights were green, I put my foot on the accelerator while congratulating Jessica and Kim.

Jessica POV-

"What do you mean we can't go?" I was thoroughly upset. Kim and I had gone through the competitions and everything and our team had finally made it through and now we couldn't go!

"Tough luck, Jess," Mike said from down the dinner table, I ignored him.

"It says that we have accommodation!" Kim said showing Mum the note again.

"I know honey, but I can't be there with you when I have 7 other kids to look after! And your father is going to be working! And I'm not letting you go on your own, and your not allowed to go on your own anyway, you have to have a parent,"

"But everyone else is going!" Kim and I complained simultaneously.

It went silent, Mum looked at Dad and they exchanged looks they looked back at us hopelessly.

"Why don't we all go?" Nigel said from the end of the table, I looked at him.

Kim seemed to think this was the best we were going to get. "Yeah! Can't we all go? "Please that way you can look after them and it's free accommodation for family too,"

Mum seemed overwhelmed by this sudden plan, and she started to speak but everyone was talking to loud, so she turned to Dad.

They seemed to agree on something but I couldn't hear.

Dad stood up, Sarah told everyone to shut-up again.

"We've decided that you can all go to DC if," he paused to make sure he wasn't interrupted, "If you don't get into any trouble and you let your sisters study for their quiz,"

"YES!" I squealed, "We're going to DC!" Kim pulled me into a hug.

Jake POV-

"How much longer?" I complained, "It's 10minutes Jake,"

Feels much longer, we've been in the car forever. Sarah was asleep on my shoulder and Mark was asleep on her shoulder, so I was squashed up against the window.

"Sarah," I tried to get her off my shoulder, I hate it when people wake me up suddenly, so I didn't want to just push her off. "Sarah, we're almost there!"

"What are you doing Jake?" I jumped and turned around quickly, it was Mike. I forgot about Sarah and she fell off my shoulder waking up suddenly, Mark also fell off Sarah's shoulder jumping. His new frog pet thing jumped out of his lap, "Dirk! Come back here!"

I heard Mike mutter "Oops," as he leant back in his seat. It jumped up the front near where Dad was driving.

"Mum! Quick get Dirk! Before he goes onto Dad!"

Mum reached out for Dirk but missed causing him to go under Dad's feet, "Was that Dirk?" Mum nodded saying yes, Dad breathed in. "Get him now before...anything happens,"

Mum reached under the seat but Dirk kept moving away from her hand and finally sat under a pedal.

"Mum? What pedal is that for?" Sarah asked cautiously.

"Oh dear, honey don't put the breaks on, Dirk is under it,"

"How do I stop then?" Dad said trying hard to concentrate on not using the brake, driving, following the map and keeping his cool.

"Don't kill him Dad!" Mark said, "Just keep driving!"

"Yeah no problem, just don't worry about all the other cars," Sarah said to Mark sarcastically.

"Okay, everybody hold on!" Dad just made it through the lights narrowly missing a car, "Get him out from under the break!"

"Quick, get Nigel or Kyle. There smallest," I said turning around, Nigel started climbing over the seat, the car swerved suddenly and he fell onto Jessica.

"Get off me Nigel!" she said pushing him onto the floor, "Jess! What are you doing!?" I tried to reach over to help Nigel up.

"What? We're studying!"

"Uh-huh," I said trying to help Nigel up again, but as soon as I got my arm over the seat Kyle started climbing over my head and the car swerved again.

"Oi! Kyle get off me head!" I yelled but it came out all muffled.

"Hurry up! Nigel! Kyle! What are you doing?" Mum sounded worried.

Once Kyle had gotten over the seat I abandoned helping Nigel. I looked straight ahead it was a red light.

"Dad! Don't do it!!! He's a frog he doesn't know!" Mark started going on like the frog was his long lost brother or something.

Dad seemed to be having a hard time, he started slowing down using the gears.

"Just keep doing that Dad, and then it's an empty lane and-" I stopped talking, Sarah saw it too.

"Dad! It's the cops!" Mike announced completely oblivious to everything going on in the front.

"Nigel stay down! Kyle get in there and get the damned frog! Quick before we pass them," Sarah was good at getting into trouble and most of the time, hiding it.

We all watched Kyle eagerly under Dad's feet, while Mum held his legs "Move your foot Dad!" Dad pulled his legs up and crossed them on the seat, after much anticipation Kyle handed the frog back to Mark.

"Ok, now get out of there, quickly I need the pedals,"

Kyle placing his hand on the accelerator, pushed down to get up, the car jolted forward as Kyle pulled himself up, we went straight past the police car through a red light going over the speed limit with Kyle not wearing a seat belt.

Sure enough there was a siren from behind.

Dad pulled over, as I pushed Kyle over the seat and told Jess to help Nigel back into his seat.

"Okay everyone, just act...normal," Mum said.

The policeman asked Dad to get out of the car and after a long time of them moving their hands and their lips, the policeman gave him a ticket and left.

Dad got back in the car, looking defeated handing it to Kate.

I looked over the seat and whistled, that was one big fine.

Please Review!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to Islanda, la-la-la-45, cherrylove19, mangasian13 and fearlessmile for reviewing! **

**I hope you like this chap, sorry it's not as good I had major writer's block of how to bring Amelia into the story. Please read!**

Mike POV-

We'd arrived, I jumped out of the car and got my bag. Dad was still in a bad mood so I tried to avoid him.

A lady came up to us, "You must be the Baker family," her smile was so wide it was like a banana, it was kind of scary.

She looked around at us all slowly scanning our faces very slowly each.

"Umm...right, we have a larger place arranged for you. If you'll follow me please." We followed her down a path and she kept talking in a voice that was like she was trying to sell you something.

"We have a tea this afternoon and a dinner after, so everyone can meet there,"

I heard Dad groan as if he knew we would get into trouble, he was probably right.

"There are separate rooms for adults and kids..."

I looked over at the White House and kept staring, it was massive.

I forgot where I was going and walked into Jessica"Hey!" she squealed.

I apologised quickly and Jake ruffled my hair, "your going soft Mike,"

"Okay, you know the drill, twins share-" I didn't listen to the rest.

We all ran to get a good room, I stayed with Jake and Sarah was in the next room.

We unpacked, and then Mum came in. "We're going to that Tea and Dinner, Jessica and Kim want to meet their competition,"

"What competition? It's a spelling bee!" Jake said laying back on the bed.

"It's a decathlon, and get ready,"

Jessica POV-

"Okay, now behave! This is the White House, as in your president's house," Dad added at the look of confusion on Nigel and Kyle's faces.

I noticed he looked at Sarah, but she just smiled and looked away.

There was a long silence where no one knew what to do, I looked at my sister.

"Let's go," We walked over to the table with all the food on it and got a cupcake each.

"How do we know who are the other competitors?" I asked her.

"I don't know," She looked around.  
"There!" I pointed to a board with names and numbers and photos on them.

"Oh, not that picture!" I moaned, Kim rolled her eyes at me, "Forget the picture, let's find this girl. Amelia Turnstone, smartest from Ridge-way...Let's see about that,"

We started looking for her but on the way I found Nigel and Kyle throwing fruit at each other.

"Stop it! What are you doing?" They turned to look at me. "Where did you get that from?" Their facial expressions showed that they were thinking hard to remember but before I could get to the bottom of it Kim was pulling me over to Amelia.

"Hi, I'm Kim and this is my twin Jessica," she said introducing me.

Amelia smiled, I couldn't pick if it was fake or not. "I'm Amelia, hi,"

"I hear your smartest at Ridge-way, very nice"

"It is isn't it...this is my 4th year I've been here."

"Ever won before?"

She avoided answering the question.

"I know I'm going to win this year, and don't think you guys have a chance. Just telling you now so you don't get your hopes up," she said changing her tone half way through.

"Don't flatter yourself," Kim said, she was always the more confident one.

"I won't, make sure you stay out of my way ok? That way you might get 2nd place or something,"

"I wouldn't want to take that from you though," I said trying to be more confident.

She looked down at me, I was a lot shorter than her, and Kim too.

"Oh look, little Jessie's first words!" she said mockingly.

I tried not to look hurt, but I was. I was always getting teased about my height my red hair didn't help.

"Get lost freak, why don't you go study? You'll need it!" Kim said coming to my aid she hooked my hand and pushed straight past Amelia.

Amelia opened her mouth to say something, but I wanted to prove I wasn't hurt by her stupid words. "Tell someone who cares,"

She stared at me, but I smiled innocently back. "What a-" Kim started to say but was interrupted by Jake skating straight past where we were standing.

"Jake! Don't do that-"

I heard him yell sorry, "See at least Sarah went behind!"

I turned to look, Amelia had tripped up Sarah on her skateboard.

"Oi! What's your problem? I was using that!"

"My foot slipped, oops!"

"Bull," Amelia just shrugged. "Sarah? You coming?" Mike skated past her, she took one more look at Amelia and then skated off.

Sarah-

"What kind of food is this? What is this?"

We were in a massive hall and food was everywhere plus a massive cake near the front under a disco ball.

I picked it up and wagged it in front of Henry who was sitting in front of me, "Don't shove it in my face! Whatever it is, I wouldn't eat it,"

"That is squid," Mark informed me.

"Eww!" I said letting go of it, it flew across the room. Jessica. Kim, Henry, Jake and I watched it land in some girls soup. The soup splashed all over her face and her dress, getting bits of carrots and other vegetables in her hair and down her dress.

We cracked up the girl looked mad, Jessica and Kim laughed the loudest they even gave me high-five. Normally they would be criticising me but I didn't complain, maybe they were coming around?

The girl stood up and walked over to Jessica and Kim who were still laughing.

"Did you do something with your hair Amelia? It looks better than before," Kim smiled at the girl called Amelia.

"Who's Amelia?" Jake whispered in my ear, "That chick that tripped me, she must be in the decathlon too" I replied.

"I'm not going to lower myself to your level of immaturity," she said trying to be the bigger person.

"That's a big word for someone with a such a small brain," I was surprised, Jessica was usually shy.

"Is this the rest of you?" Amelia said looking around at us judgementally. Jessica and Kim looked embarrassed I pulled the chicken bone out of my mouth and ignored the gravy running down Nigel's shirt.

"Well, I can tell your all related," she said snobbishly.

"Shut up and go away, your stinking up the place Amelia," Jessica said.

"Haven't u ever heard the saying treat as others as u would like to be treated yourself," she said suddenly pouring spaghetti all over Jessica's head, I immediately threw my chicken bone at her and anything else I could reach.

Jake, Kim, Henry, Mark and Jessica were chucking food back at her, a few of Amelia's friends were helping her. I smiled, we were winning.

I chucked another bone, I felt a splat on my cheek from behind me.

I looked behind me, Nigel was in the cake, literally.

I looked up, Kyle was holding on a rope about to jump in too. I ran over to him, "Kyle!" I pointed to Amelia and nodded smiling.

He looked confused at first but he eventually got it, I ran and got Jake and Kim out of the way.

WHAM!

They both fell straight into the couch behind them.

"How dare you!?" she screamed at me.

"I'm sorry, Kyle must have slipped. Oops!"

**Please review and tell me what you think!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to Islanda, la-la-la-45, jazz248 and lauren-95 for reviewing! I appreciate it. Hope you like this chapter. **

Kyle POV-

"I can't believe you...and the cake...and the rope...and the couch!" Dad was too angry to let the words make any sense at all. "And you jumped on her Kyle! You could have hurt her!"  
"But he didn't," Jake pointed out.

"Pity..."I heard Kim mumble, Sarah smiled.

Dad turned his gaze from me.

"Who started the fight?" Dad wanted to know. It was quiet, we were sitting in the lounge room of the place we were staying. We were all covered in food and Mum looked like she was going to run to get the mop if we moved a muscle.

"Well?"

"It was an accident really..." Mike said innocently.

Dad turned to Sarah, "The food was really bad!" she started immediately, "And Mark told me it was squid! And so I threw it and-"

"And it just happened to have landed in her food?"

"As ironic as its sounds-" Henry was interrupted.

"I don't want to hear it! Go to bed, I'll tell you your punishments tomorrow," Dad said being strict again.

As I left I heard him say, "I knew we shouldn't have gone,"

Sarah heard, "Old habits die hard..." she muttered quietly but so we could all hear.

I smiled.

Nigel POV-

I woke up with sunlight shining through the window, I knew where I was straight away. Our windows were never that clean at home, even after it rained.

But that's when I realised that the window was opened, do they have room service here?

I looked over at Kyle, he was staring out the window.

"What are you looking at?" I said climbing over, but then I saw it too. It wasn't anything special exactly. The lawn was exact green but in the middle was the largest fountain you could ever see.

I knew what we were both thinking, finally! We'd always wanted to swim in a fountain, even more than we'd wanted to jump in that cake.

I don't know what was so great about swimming in a fountain, but I knew I wanted to.

"Let's go! Before Mum and Dad-" I stopped as Dad yelled up the hallway.

"Come on! Everybody up! Punishment begins in 10minutes!"

Mark POV-

"All right, now I have to pay to get this place cleaned by the hour, so instead you guys are going to do it instead!"  
"But Dad, this is the white house! Aren't they supposed to have this place cleaned...since yesterday I mean?" Sarah said looking around as if a cleaner would appear from no where.

We all agreed, "You'd think so. But no they don't. You have to pay them, by the hour. And why pay them when I have 9 perfectly capable kids here that can do it themselves," He left the room and Mum came in.

"Mum! Is he serious?" I said walking up to her, "Yeah sweetie he is...so we better get started."

"Dude, what about Dad? Why doesn't he have to help?" Jake said.

"Well if you really want him here to help the whole time you can go get him,"

"Err, maybe not," Jessica said as Jake had second-thoughts.

"Okay, the faster this is clean the faster we can leave right?"

"Yep,"

"Well...how do we clean it?" Nigel looked clueless.

After Mum told each of us what to do we cleaned up the place in around 2 hours thoroughly tired by the end of it.

Dad was shocked when we showed him, "It's clean!" he exclaimed as if he didn't think we could've done it.

"Yes honey, it's clean...okay you guys can go and yeah..." We ran past her cheering.

Freedom.

Sarah and Jake went off with Henry. Something about getting something to eat, I saw Mike trailed off through some trees.

"Mike, where are you going?"

He turned around, and shrugged. "Forrest I guess, wanna come?"

I shrugged back and followed him in.

"Where's it go?" I said looking through the trees blankly, following Mike. He shrugged but kept walking.

"What do you thinks in here?" I asked Mike after a while of walking.  
"I Dunno,"

"It can't be long…till we get to the end I mean, this isn't the kind of place to have a massive forest,"

Mike agreed and we continued on quietly, finally it seemed to end.

"Hey Mark I think it's the end!"

"Yes!"

We walked a little faster and opened the trees, there was a paddock.

"Is that, a cow?" Mike stood there dumbfounded.

"Err…yeah it is"

"What is a cow doing here?" Mike raised his eyebrows.

I looked around there were about ten cows in a paddock, but past that paddock were more animals. It looked like a farm.

"I think it's a farm. Why do they have a farm?"

"Maybe our president is paranoid? Only eats food from his farm," Mike shrugged and I looked at him funny, but he didn't notice.

We walked up and went through the gate.

I went over to the cows, and patted one gently as Mike went into a hot house.

"Hey Mike!" I called, "Come here!"

Mike came out, as I jumped on a horse.

"Wanna learn to ride a horse?"

"Do you even know how to ride a horse?" he said doubt in his voice.

"I've got an idea…and I've ridden one before, plus I read some stuff about them in one of Kim's books,"

"All right," I pulled him up, it took a while but he finally got up.

"Okay, well that's how you get up and then you sort of kick the sides," I said half improvising, half knowing, Mike looked doubtful but did it anyway.

The horse started running, pretty fast too. "Good thing it didn't buck us off," Mike said, I heard slight relief in his voice.

The horse ran out the gate and the other one we had left open as well.

It ran through to the forest.

"Umm…can we stop now? Before it reaches the end of the forest? Where Mum and Dad are just getting over the Cake incident?"

"I don't want to alarm you but…I'm not exactly sure how to stop-"  
"Oh no,"

We burst through the bush and I tried to get control of the horse. It ran straight past Mum she threw dirty water from cleaning the floors and walls all over Dad by accident.

I heard him yell our names as he stood there soaked.

"Sorry Dad!" I yelled, the horse ran through the grass and near the fountain, I tried to stop it but I didn't know how.

"How do I stop it?" I yelled.

"Pull back!" I tried to pull back as the dish-washer lady came out with the expensive dishes from the hall. It smashed to the ground, as we rode past I could hear Dad groan. I wasn't sure of it was my mind or not.

I pulled back harder and the horse stopped. Mum, Dad, Nigel and Kyle ran over, Kyle tripping over a cricket bat twice.

Dad started lecturing us while Mum asked how we got a horse. I heard Nigel and Kyle talking about how cool it was we got a horse and that they wanted a go. I ignored them.

We started walking to go and sit down but Dad kept talking so we turned back around.

Behind Dad, as he gave us a lecture, Nigel was trying to get on the horse.

"Dad-"

"Mark I'm trying to talk here!" he continued his usual lecture.

Nigel got himself up with Kyle pushing him up.

"Dad I think-" Dad wouldn't listen to Mike either. "Yes I know Mike it wasn't your fault…" He kept going on as me and Mike watched Nigel pull Kyle with difficulty he finally got on the horse, taking the cricket bat they had been playing with too.

"Mum?"

"Don't interrupt me Mark! I'm trying to-" I wasn't listening though.

Nigel and Kyle were on the horse, it ran full pelt then stopped and bucked them both off the back.

Sarah, Henry and Jake came up behind us with some leftover fries and drinks watching Nigel, Kyle and the cricket bat being hurled across the field.

Mike and Sarah gasped as Jake stood there his mouth a perfect O.

"Not the sculpture…" Dad moaned. He jinxed himself.

Nigel and Kyle landed straight into the massive fountain making a massive splash. The cricket bat hit the sculpture right behind the Fountain; it smashed the sculpture to bits. Concrete flew everywhere, one hit the coffee Henry had given to Dad and it splashed all over Henry. Another smashed a window and one nearly hit Jake but he ducked.

Nigel and Kyle cheered; they'd gotten to swim in the fountain. They should've been sighing with relief that the fountain was massive and 2metres deep in the middle, but they just splashed and cheered.

Dad turned to me and Mike, and pointed in the direction of the place we were staying while Mum pulled Nigel and Kyle out of the fountain.

"Nice one dudes," Jake said.

"Real smooth," Sarah said, not noticing Mike taking one of her fries.

**Please Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Much thanks to Lauren-95, fearlessmile, sillysnowswirls and la-la-la-45 for reviewing! I appreciate it!**

**Hope you like the chapter!**

Kim POV-

"A horse? You guys...a horse? Really?" I was amazed, where would you find a horse at the white house?

"Anyway...you guys have to be careful! You could get us kicked out!"

"You can get kicked out?" Sarah turned her gaze away from the TV.

"Well I don't see why not, if you guys keep breaking their stuff why would they keep you here?" Jessica said reasonably.

Sarah nodded thoughtfully and turned back as I sat down next to her.

"So what's your punishments?" Sarah said slightly distracted by a dancing panda.

"Dishes I think,"

"That's my punish-um that sucks..."

"What is this?"Mike asked staring at a snake that had beads stuck to it.

Jake rolled his eyes and took the remote of Sarah and began flicking through the channels, concluding there was nothing good on.

"I'm so bored..." I complained.

"Go study," Sarah said.

"We already studied today...and I'm too hungry," Jessica stood up as Gunner came running into the room Nigel and Kyle following.

"What are you guys doing?" Jake moved of the couch, "Where are Mum and Dad?" I said before they could reply Jake.

They shrugged and continued chasing Gunner. "They're pretty hopeless sometimes," I said watching them slip over.

"Nice," Henry said sarcastically.

I shrugged as Jessica moved past him.

"Maybe there's some food at the canteen?"

"Yeah...maybe there is a price for it too," Sarah putting her head on angle, "How come there isn't a kitchen here?"

"They probably thought it would be easier to make us eat at the hall and everything..." Mark said thinking.

Jessica and I walked outside, Sarah, Jake and Henry followed. Mark and Mike saying they weren't allowed out for a day and didn't want to put dad's heart at risk by disobeying him.

"Let's go to the hall...they might be having a meeting or something, I feel like hot food or something good," Henry suggested.

"Nigel and Kyle came out, "Food?"

What a great sense to have.

"Let's go,"

Henry POV-

"Come on dudes, we're going to be eating it later aren't we? When we come to the dinner? We are just going to be making it for them!" Jake looked impatient standing at the door to the empty kitchen.

"I can just smell trouble..."

"That could be food...." he said smiling.

"Maybe we should think this through...just to make sure we don't get caught," Kim said carefully.

"Dude! Come on!"

Nigel and Kyle got impatient and ran into the kitchen, "Can we make a cake!"

Everyone followed, Jake smiled.

"Dude they're is so much to cook!" Jake went through the fridge, "What's this?" Jake pulled it out.

"Heat it up," Nigel said running past.

"How long does it take?" I looked at the back of the box, it said something about eggs.

"An hour?"

"Put it in the microwave, there is like 4 of them here. Cooks twice as fast" I said, Kim tried to read the back while Jessica put a timer on.

"Ok for a cake we need eggs milk and butter!" Sarah announced from the top of the kitchen.

Nigel and Kyle had found French bread and were putting anything they could find on it while Jessica, Kim, Jake and I helped Sarah with the cake.

"Henry! Pass us the flour!"

"Since when did you know how to cook?" I said giving her the flour.

"Since I found a book telling me how to," she replied simply.

"Since when did you know how to read?" Jake said laughing, she whacked him lightly with the bag of flour, it spilt and went all over him Sarah laughed.

"Dude you deserved that!"

"You have to clean it up!" he said brushing it off.

"Yeah, that's gonna happen. Where's Gunner? He'll eat it...someone I need butter! Oh and some more flour,"

Finally Sarah got all the ingredients together and into a pan.

"Dude put it in the microwave!" Jake decided.

"Can you do that?"

"Why not? Mum did it," Kim piped up, I shrugged and Sarah put it on for 5minutes.

Jessica got the mop,"We better mop this up, we don't want to get caught," she mopped up the mess.

Finally the timer went off as the door opened.

We turned and looked, it was Amelia.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" she smiled maliciously.

"Go away Amelia, we are busy," Kim said rudely, Sarah smiled.

"I will then..." she left quickly.

Kim looked at Jessica confused until Sarah spoke.

"She's going to get someone, let's go!"

I took the cake and Nigel and Kyle got their sandwich as Sarah picked up everything they dropped, "Is everything away Kim?"

"Yes, let's go!"

I closed the door and we avoided Amelia on the way back.

Sarah POV-

"You guys got food!" Mike sounded shocked.

"I made food," I corrected him.

"You can't cook,"

I went to whack him but Jake stopped me, "She can cook Mike, she can cook,"

Mark smiled slightly, and him and Henry took the cake into the kitchen.

The doorbell rang and I opened it, sure enough it was Amelia and some man.

"Yes?"

"These guys?" the guy said staring at us.

How professional.

"Yes, you have to come because-"

"Err, we'll come," I said interrupting Amelia's speech I could already hear happening.

We followed the guy and Amelia to the kitchen, Henry had locked the door.

"How could we have gotten in? The door is locked Amelia," I patiently waited for a reply.

She gave me a look, I could see extreme patience behind it.

"It's locked," they guy said with dopiness.

"Because they locked it! Unlock it!"

He unlocked the door and they entered, suddenly a smell went into my nose and I cringed.

Henry nudged me, "The egg thing!"

"Just pretend you don't know," I said, Henry passed the message around.

"Aha! That smell! You guys were cooking! That's proof!" She looked at the man.

"It's a kitchen! That's what people do in kitchens they cook," Henry said it slowly as if talking to a child. I liked how even thought they didn't know Amelia because she had insulted me Jess and Kim they disliked her.

"Why do you care anyway?"

"Because you're not allowed to! And if you break the rules you're out of the competition!"

I smiled maliciously back at her, I got it now. Why she didn't like us... "Scared of competition Amelia?" Kim was smiling too.

"You should be, you don't seem like a smart girl," I scoffed.

She pretended like she was supposed to say it, "That smell, you were cooking something!"

"Prove it," Typical Jake.

She went to the still going microwave.

"That had eggs in it right?" I hissed to Henry next to me.

"Yeah..."

"Excellent,"

"Why?" he said confused.

"Just play along," I whispered back. "Hopefully...she'll open it,"

She turned it off and pulled it out. "See!"

"How do you know we cooked it?" Jessica said.

"And how do you know what it is?" Jake and Jessica looked at me as if to say, "What?"

But I ignored them, Amelia said it instead "What?"

She had to open it now if was going to work..., "How do you know it's food, it might be something that was supposed to keep going or something," I said lamely.

She stared at me, "Whatever, it is food! This is proof!"

"It is?" the guy looked at her while Jake stifled a laugh.

"Yes!" Amelia was getting very impatient.

"Doesn't look like it," he tried to open it I bit my lip praying he wouldn't open it.

He pulled back the cling wrap...

POP!

Egg went all over him and Amelia. At least it went on Amelia.

She screamed and squealed. "You _idiot!" _

"I guess it is food," Henry said laughing at the look on her face.

"Well we'll be going now-"

"Let's go-" we turned hurriedly to leave before she could do anything but we ran straight into Mum and Dad.

Typical.

Kate POV-

"I don't get it, were you or weren't you in the kitchen?"

"It doesn't matter! She just can't prove we were!"

"Off to bed! Everyone, now let's go!" I announced.

They left to bed, Tom sat down on the couch.

"I need a break..." he said exasperated.

"I know sweetie..."

"I don't even know what they did let alone understand it,"

"And Mum!" Mark was calling me from up the hallway.

"Yes Mark?"

"Me and Mike didn't do it!"

"Okay, I'll remember that..." I said, "Now bed,"

"Ok, Family time tomorrow, that way we know what they're doing and it's because we told them what to do,"

"Oh Tom...not again," I sighed.

"No no, it'll be different this time!"

"I'm sure it will...I'm sure..."

**Please Review!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Sarah-

"So...you guys are off the hook?" Mike said excited.

"Yeah, he had nothing on us. So we're free, dude." Jake smiling at Mike being so excited.

"Can we go to the skate park! Please!" Mike was begging Jake.

"Yeah, Mike we can go to the park. Go get the boards yeah?"

Mike ran to get the boards, "Why do you think he wants to go to the skate park so much?" Mark asked Jake.

"Meh, it's not bothering me I wanted to go to anyway. Sarah you coming?" Jake turned to Jessica thinking it was me. Jake blinked at her stupidly.

"Yes Jake?" she looked at him funny.

"Where did Sarah...?"

"Your losing it Jake," I said in front of him. He looked at me dumbfounded for about a minute.

"Ok, I'm just messing with you," I said finally.

"But how?"

"A true magician never reveals their tricks..." I said mysteriously as Mark let out a slight laugh.

"But your not a true magician!" Jake said clue-lessly.

"Shut up man, anyway are we going boarding?" I said changing my mood completely.

"Yeah Mike wants to...Jess Kim are you guys going to study?"

They had already left, and he was talking to Mark instead. "Umm, Jake? Your seriously losing it," Mark said shaking his head.

"But they were there..." he thought for a moment, and then concluded with, "You and Jessica both have red hair, that's all,"

"Yeah, that's it," Mark said.

"You and Henry coming?" I asked picking up a vase off a clean table and examining it.

"Yep, Nigel and Kyle too...where are they?" Henry looked around for the two.

"I dunno, go find them. I'm going to get changed." I started to the bedroom I was staying in.

"What?" Jake looked at me.

"Dude, what's wrong with you? We're still in our pyjamas," he looked down at his clothes.

"Oh yeah..." I rolled my eyes, "Go have something to eat, that'll fix you,"

I went and pulled on a pair of blue jeans and a red shirt with the number 54 printed on it in yellow, got my board and left.

"Okay we going?" Mike was at the door impatient.

"Have you guys had something to eat?" Mum came out looking at us, I smiled.

"Go eat something," Me and Mike sighed and went into the kitchen where Jake was scoffing down food.

"You eat so much..." I said looking at him.

"Jealous?"

"Oh! Jake don't!" I said disgusted by whatever was chewed up inside his mouth. Me and Mike grabbed an apple and when Jake, finally, finished we left for the skate park.

"That was weak Jake, can't even kick flip it?" I shook my head over-dramatically.

"I did it! Didn't you just see that?" he sighed and I kick flipped it too.

"How do you go so high?" Mike was looking at Jake kick flip curbs and stuff as we skated to the park.

I explained to Mike and then he tried it and failed. "You'll get it later don't worry,"

When we got to the park Nigel and Kyle were already there, with Dad.

"Hey Dad," Mike gave him a hug. While Jake skated off.

"Went for a jog..." he watching some guy over at the far end of the park that had greying hair, Mike, Nigel and Kyle were fighting over Mike's board.

"What are you doing?" I said.

"We want a turn,"

"Whatever,"

"Sarah! Make them stop it 2 against one!" Mike complained indignatly.

"Should've got a twin Mike," I pulled the board away from Nigel and Kyle anyway and Dad distracted them.

"Thanks," he said as I skated away yelling, "Come on Mike!"

But I stopped before I reached there, Amelia was walking over to Jake.

"Hey, Mike. I'll skate Amelia's left you right?"

Mike nodded and we headed to Amelia, I know how much Jess and Kim hated it so this would annoy her for sure...

I went to the left, and went real close.

"Hey!" she squealed irritated just barely keeping her balance but dropping a folder and some papers on the ground while trying to squat us away like flies, Mike laughed and I smiled.

She gave me a cold look, "Sorry, I tend to only look out for important stuff that's in my way," I kept skating till I reached Jake.

"It's here," I moaned rolling my eyes in the direction of Amelia. But strange enough she was looking at Mark, Nigel and Kyle playing with Dirk I saw her eyes move to Henry throwing ball with Dad.

"That girl is so weird..."

Jake shrugged and dropped into the bowl, Mike gave it a go and fell.

Jake gave him the wrist pads, elbow pads and knee pads. Mike unhappily put them on.

"We had to wear them too you know, some longer than others," I said eyeing Jake.

"At least I didn't break my arm,"

"Minor injury, minor injury, it didn't stop me though?"

"Yeah, instead you fell on it again, and broke it in another place,"

"Yeah...well, just stick with the pads Mike,"

Mark POV-

"Who's up for a game of hockey?" Jake came running down the stairs skates in hands. He looked at me, "Yeah alright," Mike came out already in his skates.

"Oi Sarah!" Jake yelled across the hall as Mum came out.

"Jake! Don't yell! Go and get her!"

"Sorry Mum," he said jumping over the dog.

"Someone's in a good mood..." she said looking after him. She turned and looked at me, "Why don't you play Mark? You can use Jake's old skates,"

"Yeah! Mark you play! Then it's even! Okay Sarah you're with Mike I'm with Mark," Jake was pulling on his skates.

I put on the skates, I'd played a few games before but mostly it was Jake and Mike who played.

"Mark!" Jake whacked the puck across the room I got it and went past Mike him complaining about height, Sarah came up and got it.

"Jake get the goal!" he skated around and she went to score, but he caught it. Mike moaned unhappily and I patted his shoulder skating past.

Jake hit it to me and Mike suddenly came out and took it, "Mike!"

"Ha-ha," Sarah went to go and get it, Jake leapt to get it but she was too quick and scored.

They hi-5'ed. And we played for a while longer before Nigel came out and we accidentally hit him in the arm with the puck.

"Ow!" he stared at his arm strangely for a minute and I looked at Mike who was looking at the place where the puck should have been. Kyle came out holding play-dough and Nigel was distracted while they tasted it.

"There's no food," Henry came up the stairs commenting as Nigel and Kyle ate play-dough.

"We're not going to the kitchen again that cake was terrible!" Sarah said from behind me.

"I thought you could cook?"

"Yeah...the ingredients must have been bad, or the book was wrong,"

"What are you doing then?"

"Nothing, where's Dad?" I replied.

"I think he's with Jess and Kim..."

I followed Henry taking off the skates to find Dad. We found him in a room with Jess and Kim. "There! Internet you can study now right?"

"Thanks Dad!"

"Hey Henry Mark, something up?"

"Not much...there's no food though,"

"Hey Mark, how many types of frogs are there?" Jessica said.

"5000 or something...why?"

"Because we just have to beat that Amelia..."

Henry and I agreed while Dad seemed to be trying to remember a Amelia.

Kim POV-

"It's tomorrow!" Jessica squealed at me, "I know!"

"I'm so nervous!!! Mum the finals are tomorrow!"

"Oh that's great girls!"

"And then if we make it to the semi-finals..."

Mum smiled wishing them luck as she walked away. Someone knocked in the door. I answered it, it was Amelia.

"Hi, I just wanted to wish you luck for tomorrow," she had a fake smile plastered on her face while mumbling "You'll need it..."

She handed over some flowers, "Thanks Amelia, good luck to you _too_. We have something for you." I picked up the empty blue vase and gave it to her, "I thought I'd save the flowers the torture though,"

"Your so funny," she fake laughed then left.

"Why was she faking nice?"

"No idea, she's no good at it though...there's probably something wrong with these flowers," I looked at them.

"Just put them out of they way, it's not poison ivy and she wouldn't have explosives in them...would-"

"Nah fireworks are Jake and Mark's thing," I said.

She smiled remembering the boat they blew up by accident, "Okay let's go and get the rest of the team,"

Kate POV-

"Okay guys?" I called to the breakfast table, "Guys!"

Everyone went quiet and I continued speaking, "Okay today at around 2pm Jess and Kim are competing in the hall. I want you all to be there,"

"Yes Mum," Henry said grabbing some toast as everyone else agreed nodding.

Tom came down the stairs a football in his hand, he seemed to be examining it.

"Tom honey what are you doing?"

"I thought that...the signature, I must have wet it off. Anyone want to play?"

"Sure!" Sarah jumped up, "Coming anyone?"

Everyone got up, "Mum are you going to watch? Please Please!" Mike looked up at me.

"Okay sweetie let's go,"

Tom started playing but it wasn't long before Mike kicked it to far that it went out, the third time when Henry had done it it flew a little way away hitting a greying man's head.

Tom went over with Henry and I followed, tom looked curious for some reason.

"Tom is something-" I began.

"Sorry that was my son, he didn't-"

I suddenly knew why he was looking curious.

"Tom?" the familiar face of Jimmy Murtough and Calvin looked up.

"Jimmy,"

**Hope you liked the chapter, and please review even if it's just one line!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like ... 6months! Please don't hate me ****J**

**I knew where I wanted the story to go I just wasn't sure how to write it down in an appealing manner... But I did!**

**And THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed for chapter 5 and alerted my story!**

**A/N: the comp goes finals, semi finals and then grand finals.**

Jake POV-

I followed Dad to where he had gone, Mike and Sarah following me impatiently waiting for the ball. We looked up to see Jimmy Murtough standing above us, Calvin by his side.

I felt Sarah tense behind me, looking around for a sign of Eliot.

"Well, well, well. Hi kids, fancy seeing you here...at the white house," he said, despite everything Jimmy still had a sense of superiority.

"We were going to watch Jessica and Kim compete at 2pm, they're in the competition," Mum said handing the ball back to an uninterested Mike.

"Come on! Let's keep playing!" he moaned.

"We'll go find Eliot, and the others then we'll have more players,"

Mike shrugged obviously uncaring; I figured it was because nobody in the Murtough family had any connection with him. He went off to play with Nigel and Kyle and I followed Sarah to find Eliot.

Jessica and Kim were chatting with Lisa and Robin, as Sarah found Eliot I heard Jessica squeal and Kim say "Really?"

Eliot and Sarah were talking and I didn't want to interrupt so I walked over to Jessica squealing.

"What are you squealing about?" I asked casually.

"Well, if we win-"she started.

"I know you get to meet the president..." I repeated.

"No," Jessica said impatiently, "And don't interrupt," Kim criticised.

"We get to represent our country!" They said in unison, "For the…competition thing?"

They nodded excitedly, "That's great" I decided.

"I know! Anyway we better go study..." Kim smiled, "See ya," they walked off with Lisa and Robin.

"What was that about?" Eliot asked from behind me, I smiled. "Eliot!"

I gave him a sort of handshake as Mike came back looking unhappy. I noticed Nigel and Kyle getting into the fountain gleefully.

"Eliot! Awesome…_Can we play now?_" I laughed, "Yeah Mike, let's go"

Henry POV-

"Come on guys, they're competing!" I yelled out the door and _then_ realising that most people in the hall were silent. I smiled casually, and a few judgemental adults shook their heads in disappointment as if I was representing all kids everywhere.

Nigel and Kyle came bolting down and I stopped them feeling like a parent.

"Shuddup!" They frowned and walked in, Mike trailing along behind a squashed football that probably had a story, in his hands.

I went to close the door but Jake skated inside, after more judgemental glances, I closed the door. But wished I hadn't as someone ran straight into it, I cringed opening the door.

Mark and Kenneth swore loudly holding their heads idiotically, this time everyone turned around.

I took a deep breath pulling them both inside and closing the door, the announcer was glaring at us.

"Well, if your finished..." He said impatiently, "We are," Jake yelled out and if I wasn't holding Mark I could've hit him for the look I received from Kim was deathly.

We sat down and they began the questions, which grew longer and longer and droned on and on...

Nigel POV-

A buzzer went off suddenly and I jumped looking around, Sarah looked at me. "Were you asleep?"

I opened my mouth to say maybe, but she shook her head, "Wish I'd thought of that,"

"Didje smakiie?" I said slightly drooling.

"They're in finals?" Mark nodded and I smiled wiping my mouth.

I stood up to join in cheering happily, and we left to go round the side to meet Jessica and Kim who were standing outside a score sheet.

"We almost beat her! Almost!" Kim was looking at a score sheet and we all congratulated her.

Kim turned to Hannah, "What made you think that the last question was tomato?"

Hannah looked uncomfortably behind Kim at all of us, and we turned away but I could still hear.

"I wasn't going to say it because I was pretty sure I knew what it was but then I looked at you guys to make sure, and Amelia caught my eye...She was mouthing tomato and when I rethought it . . . well ... it just seemed right,"

"Damn," Sarah said from next to me as Kim and Hannah walked away talking.

"Looks like we're staying!" Dad declared.

"Why wouldn't we be staying?" I asked.

Henry explained to me that if they didn't make it in, we wouldn't have stayed.

"Right," I said distracted, "I'm going over to...Hey Kyle!"

Kyle came over "Do you know where Jake is?"

"Probably with Sarah," Kyle said.

"Who's probably with -"

"Eliot," Mike finished for me.

**Thank you so much for reading! And please review :D**


End file.
